Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
is the 8th entry in the Dream Sentai franchise. This is the tribute season to Super Sentai, it was replaced by CPU Sentai Digitalers. The tagline for the series is "A New Adventure in every Dimension." The series follows an emergency rescue motif. This Team is made up by Me. DO NOT DELETE. You can't Change any thing. Only updating Photos. Production to be added Plot Characters Main Rescuers |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = Mission Mode Rangers |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = Other Rescuers Main Paw |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = Mission Paw |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = Other Paw |-|1 = |-|2 = Neon Rangers Neon Paw Shadows Shadow Paw Legends *Goranger *J.A.K.Q. *Battle Fever J *Denjiman *Sun Valcan *Goggle V *Dynaman *Bioman *Changeman *Flashman *Maskman *Liveman *Turboranger *Fiveman *Jetman *Zyuranger *Dairanger *Kakuranger *Ohranger *Carranger *Megaranger *Gingaman *GoGo V *Timeranger *Gaoranger *Hurricaneger *Abaranger *Dekaranger *Magiranger *Boukenger *Gekiranger *Go-onger *Shinkenger *Goseiger *Gokaiger *Go-Busters *Kyoryuger *ToQger *Ninninger *Zyuohger *Kyuranger *Lupinranger *Patoranger Allies *Custom Rangers *Philip (Doraiburanger) *All Super Sentai *All Kamen Riders *Space Sheriffs *All Dream Sentai *Mr. Green *Alexzander Josh *Rusty the Dalek (mentioned) *CPU Sentai Digitalers *Hana Sentai Niwashi *Ultimate Rescue Police Squad *Ultimate Rescue Paratroopers *Ultimate Rescue Firefighters *Ultimate Rescue Divers *Ultimate Rescue Repair Crew *Ultimate Rescue Construction Team *Cyber Katie R.E.S.C.U.E. A.N.D. P.A.W. Main Article: Paw Print Intelligence *Cyrion Junes *Jerome Cavie *Joce *Atom *Mortimer Junes Other Heroes *Beet Buster and Stag Buster *Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 *Kamen Rider Extra *Kamen Rider Watch Civilians *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot *Jake *Danny Marshall's Family *Matthew Fire (Marshall's Older Brother) *Milo Fire (Marshall's Cousin) *Malcom Fire (Marshall's 2nd Older Brother) *Shelly Fire (Marshal's Wife and Marshall Mom) Zuma's Family *Zhane "Zack" Marine (Zuma's Older Brother) *Duster Marine (Zuma's Younger Brother) *Stacy Marine (Zipper's Wife and Zuma's Mom) Rubble's Family *Red Tread (Rubble's Older Brother) *Reed Tread (Rubble's 2nd Older Brother) *Luca Tread (Rolle's Wife and Rubble's Mom) Rocky's Family *Eco Fresh (Reilly's Husband and Rocky's Dad) *Robert Fresh (Rocky's Twin Brother) *Rebecca Fresh (Rocky's Sister) Chase's Family *Carter Justice (Chase's Brother) *Maxie Justice (Chaser's Wife and Chase's Mom) Skye's Family *Jet Breeze (Skyler's Husband and Skye's Dad) *Sandy Breeze (Skye's Sister) *Skyla Breeze (Skye's Second Sister) Everest's Family *Eric Evan (Everest's Brother) *Calvin Evan (Emma's Husband and Everest's Dad) Tracker's Family *Mark Jungle (Tracker's Brother) *Tim Jungle (Tracker's Cousin) *Jane Jungle (Tracker's Sister) *Harvey Jungle (Tracie's Husband and Tracker's Mom) *Alvin Jungle (Tracie's Uncle) Star Family *Stella Star *Stan Star Villains Darkness Dimension (Season 1) Main Article: Category:Darkness Dimension *Leader **Deep Darkest Darkness *Generals **Kaven **Regon *Dark Monsters **Beast GaoRed **Shadow Master **Fire Eye **Serpent Sam **MKII Zord **Pyro Face **Mr. Powder Punch **Loney Goon **Teen-too **Evo5 **Punztar **Kape Hide **Super Ztar Hero **I Dry *Grunts **Dark Spirits *Daleks (mentioned) **Cybermen (mentioned) ***Zygons (mentioned) The Demon Masters (Season 2) Main Article: Category:The Demon Masters *Leader **Grand Demon King Warrior *Generals **Demon Crusher **Demon MC2° **MKIC *Demon Monsters **Demon Quick Eye **The Scared One **Frankystein MKIII **Magic Demon K **Demon Firestone *Grunts **Demon Warriors Space Romans (Season 3) Main Article: Space Romans *Leaders **Great Space Roman King Strike I **Great Space Roman King Strike II **Great Space Roman King Strike III *Generals **Imp Claim **Slugester **Ice Tee *Battle Roman Contestants **Pow Star *Grunts **Space Romans Pressure Darkness (Season 4) Main Article: Category:Pressure Darkness *Leader **The Stink Bug *Pressure Generals *Pressure Monsters **Goldie Mask Menace *Grunts **Black Stars Sentai Villains *Basco ta Jolokia *Gangler Monster *Engine Banki *Zodomas *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet *Megabeast Hunter Bangray *Gokdos Gill *Enter *Escape *Regaeru *Don Armage Other Villains *Mirror World *Evil Rangers *Fake Rescuers and Paw *Roman Sentai Romanger Places New Adventure Bay *New Adventure Bay City *Levi's Flower Shop *Levi's Bazaar (Hidden) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Game World) *Rescue HQ *Katie's Pet Salon *Alex's Preschool *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars *New Adventure Airline *Hurricane Labs *Carlos' Jungle Wears *Logan's Smooth Tools *New Adventure Police *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant *New Adventure Stadium Neon City *Neon City's Hotel *Neon Restaurant *Dance Studios *Neon Ice Rink Dark World *New Adventure Bay (Dark World) *New Adventure Bay City (Dark World) *Rescue HQ (Dark World) The Lost Ancient Ruins *The Ancient Lost Rescue HQ *The Hidden Stadium *Hot Spring (2) Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Rescuers and Paw) Transformation Devices *Transformation Flip-Device Rescue Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Device Rescue Cellular (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Transformation Code-Device Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Code-Device Robo Cellular (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Air Force Changers/Mission Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Knight Changer◆ *Princess Changer◆ *Robo Changer◆ *Neon Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dark Flip-Device Silver Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Dark Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Cards (stored in Caseranger, transported to Rescue Buckle)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Badge ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Rescue Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Paw Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Paw Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Paw ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Movie Weapons ◆◆ *Special Rescuers Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Buster◆ **Rescue Scuba Jets/Torpedoes (Only in water) ◆ **Rescue Shovel ◆ **Rescue Repair Kit ◆ **Rescue Shooter ◆ **Rescue Jets ◆ **Rescue Grapple/Ice Pick ◆ **Rescue Cables/Multi Tool ◆ *Special Paw Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Hydro Buster ◆ **Aqua Scuba Jets/Torpedoes (Only in water) ◆ **Rumble Shovel ◆ **Super Repair Kit ◆ **Zip Shooter ◆ **Power Jets ◆ **Frost Grapple/Ice Pick ◆ **Jungle Cables/Multi Tool ◆ **Rescue Magnum Team Cannons *Ground Patroller Buster ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo-Dog Buster ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles Rescuers Vehicles *Flame Cruiser-1 (Gift From Ryder) *Rescue Cycles **During Gorenger *Bessiehttps://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Bessie *Rescue White (Motorcycle; animation test Only) *Rīdā-01 *Snow Cycle or sometimes *Jungle Machine *Custom Tank Paw Vehicles *Kasai-03 ◆ *Mizu-07 ◆ *Kensetsu-06 ◆ *Risaikuru/Seitaikei-05 ◆ *Keisatsu-02 ◆ *Tengoku-04 ◆ *Kōri-09 ◆ *Kyaria-10 ➲ *Janguru-11 ◆ *MachineTraveler ◆ Mecha Rescue and Paw Machine System Legend: piloted mecha, auxiliary mecha team-piloted mecha, partner-piloted mecha, unpiloted mecha, Carrier Mecha, battle mecha. *Ultimate RescuePAW-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖ **Kasai Fire Truck ❖ **Numachi Bōto ❖ **Kensetsu Bulldozer ❖ **Shūri suru Recycling Truck ❖ **Keisatsu Police Truck ❖ **Tengoku Copter ❖ *Heroic PatrolOh ◆◆❖ **Patrol RescueOh ◆◆◆❖ ***Heroic Gattai RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Ground Patroller ◆/➲ *Hero PatrolOh ◆◆❖ **Patrol PawOh ◆◆◆❖ ***Hero Gattai PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Paw Fire Truck ◆ ****Paw Police Car ◆ ****Paw Recycling Truck ◆ ****Paw Bulldozer ◆ ****Paw Helicopter ◆ ***Rescue Patroller ◆ *Mission 5 ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mission Rescue Rover ◆ **Mission Three-wheeler ◆ **Mission Repair Kart ◆ **Mission Mini-miner ◆ **Mission Sky cycle ◆ **Mission Cruiser ❖ *Keisatsu-1 ◆❖●●● **Rescue Police Car or Paw Police Car ◆ **Keisatsu Police Truck ❖ **Keisatsu Cycle-1 ● **Keisatsu Cycle-2 ● **Keisatsu Helicopter ● *Tengoku-2 ◆❖● **Rescue Helicopter or Paw Helicopter ◆ **Tengoku Copter ❖ **Mini Copter ● *Kasai-3 ◆❖● **Rescue Fire Truck or Paw Fire Truck ◆ **Kasai Fire Truck ❖ **Rescue Cart *Numachi-4 ◆❖●● **Rescue Hovercraft or Paw Hovercraft ◆ **Numachi Bōto ❖ **Mini Numachi Bōto-1 ● **Mini Numachi Bōto-2 ● *Shūri suru-5 ◆❖● **Rescue Recycling Truck or Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Shūri suru Recycling Truck ❖ **Mini Shūri suru Mech ● *Kensetsu-6 ◆❖● **Rescue Bulldozer or Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Kensetsu Bulldozer ❖ **??? ● **??? ● *Rescue Robo-Boy ◇ **Paw Gouraijin ◆◆ ***Paw Beetle ◆ ***Paw Stag ◆ *Rescue S.P.D. Tech-Oh ◆●● **Rescue Patrol Cruiser/Rescue Robo-Warrior ◆ **Lunar Cruiser ● **Rescue Hurricane ● *Sea Patrol-Oh ● *Rescue HQ/Rescue Emperor ◆ Auxillary *Sky Patroller ✶ *The Rescue Tardis ● *Silver Mech Suit ★ *Combination Rescue Badge ◇,◇,◇,◇,◇,◇ & ◇ **Silver Combination Badge ◇ *Mission Hydro Ski ◆ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *Rescue Magnum Alternate Combinations *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆● *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *RescueKaiser ◆◆◆❖ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ **Rescue Snowmobile ◆ **Rescue Jungle Jeep ◆ **DespicableStriker ❖ *Rescue Magnum Superior *Forest Gattai FrostOh ◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Frost RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Forest RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Hero Gattai PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Hero Gattai PawOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆● *Hero Gattai Super PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Hero Gattai Super PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ **Paw DrillOh ◆◆◆❖ ***Paw Hovercraft ◆ ***Paw Snowmobile ◆ ***Paw Jungle Jeep ◆ ***RescueDrillJin ❖ **RescueOh-X ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ***Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ***Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ***Rescue Police Car ◆ ***Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Racer Car X ◆ Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes # Ep. 1: A new adventure begins! # Stage 2: Making Magic with Magirangers # Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear # Ep. 4: Disabled # Quest 05: Call of the Red Ranger # Lesson 6: Unbreakable Gekirangers # GP 7: BOOM, BOOM, BANG, BANG, Go-ongers! # Ep. 8: Aura Mask! # Act 9: A true swordsman # Epic 10: Tensou! # Ep. 11: Champions Zyuohgers # Ep. 12: Switched Bodies Pt. 1 # Ep. 13: Switched Bodies Pt. 2 # Space. 14: Heroes of the Stars # Ep. 15: Doctor Who Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Doctor Who Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Dance till dawn # Ep. 18: The Great Power of Oh # Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams # Ep. 20: Is it the end? Pt. 1 # Ep. 21: Is it the end? Pt. 2 # Ep. 22: Is it the end? Pt. 3 # Ep. 23: A new Threat Rises # Mission 24: The return of Enter and Escape # Ep. 25: The five assembled! Gorenger! # Ep. 26: Forever Red # Ep. 27: Blue Brothers # Ep. 28: Year of the Yellow Rangers # Ep. 29: Shining Brightly! # Shinobi Scroll 30: Spring Ninja Festival! # Task. 31: Treasure Hunters # Ep. 32: Robot pt. 1 # Ep. 33: Robot pt. 2 # Ep. 34: Twin Dilemma # Ep. 35: Power Swap # Ep. 36: Red Legend # Ep. 37: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 1 # Ep. 38: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 2 # Ep. 39: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 3 # Ep. 40: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 4 # Ep. 41: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 5 # Ep. 42: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 6 # Ep. 43: Is it the end again? pt. 1 # Ep. 44: Is it the end again? pt. 2 # Ep. 45: A New Saga Begins # Ep. 46: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 47: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 48: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3 # Ep. 49: Taking to the sky! # Ep. 50: Rescuers and Paw X? # Ep. 51: Kamen Rider! # Ep. 52: A Tribute To Miniforce # Station 53: The ToQger Have Arrived At There Destination # Brave 54: Kyoryugers Return # Episode. 55: Special Police Dekarangers # Case File 56: Time Travel # Ep. 57: Digital Game # Chapter 58: Lights of Ginga # Ep. 59: 9 Rangers but only 4 Cards # Ep. 60: Super Punch! # Ep. 61: Flash Power! # Ep. 62: Abare Mode = Dino Guts # Ep. 63: Fighting with Gymnastics # Ep. 64: Solar Team # Ep. 65: Bio particles # Ep. 66: Completing a Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 67: Completing a Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 68: The Stink Bug?! # Ep. 69: Is it an Endless Loop? # Ep. 70: Road Safety # Ep. 71: Power of legendary beasts # Ep. 72: Dairanger! # Ep. 73: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Fiveman! # Ep. 74: Friends, why have you? # Ep. 75: Going at High Speed # Ep. 76: The Ancient Zyurangers # Number 77: Phantom Thieves Vs. Tactical Units # Ep. 78: The Storm That's Never Stops # Ep. 79: An Impossible Choice # Ep. 80: The True Last Stand # Ep. 81: The Final? Pt. 1 # Ep. 82: The Final? Pt. 2 # Ep. Final: The Final! Pt. 3 # Extra: CPU Sentai 'Movies' # Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw # Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie # Super Sentai VS. Miniforce # Neon Rangers Appear! # A Lovely Christmas # Rise of Rescue White # The Lost Dimension # Hero Sentai Rescue Paw feat. Heroic Sentai Rescuers: Lupin Chase?! # Rescuers and Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER # Rescuers VS. Rescue Paw VS. Digitalgers Specials # An April Fool's Prank That Gone To Far # A Halloween Special # Heroic Sentai Rescuers VS. Hero Sentai Rescue Paw # All Green! # Heroic Sentai Rescuers feat. Hero Sentai Rescue Paw ~Another Rescue Yellow~ Stageshows *Rescue Paw: The Apology for Tracker Main cast *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Android Levi: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg, Captain Green: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Kate "Sarah" Smith: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Marsha Fire: N/A *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Gosei Pup: Yousuke Itou *C.H.I.P.: N/A *Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0: Daryl Joseph Reader/DazzReviews/Dazzletsplays Guest stars *Captain Marvelous: Ryota Ozawa *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger: Naoya Makoto *AkaRed (Voice): Tōru Furuya *Hikaru (Gingaman): Nobuaki Takahashi *Kai Ozu: Atsushi Hashimoto *Spell Voice: Tesshō Genda *Banban "Ban" Akaza: Ryuuji Sainei *Joe Gibken: Yuki Yamada *Luka Millfy: Mao Ichimichi *Don "Doc" Dogoier: Kazuki Shimizu *Ahim de Famille: Yui Koike *Gai Ikari: Junya Ikeda *Kakeru Shishi: Noboru Kaneko *Gaku Washio: Kei Horie *Kai Samezu: Takeru Shibaki *Sotaro Ushigome: Kazuyoshi Sakai *Sae Taiga: Mio Takeuchi *Tsukumaro Ogami: Tetsuji Tamayama *Jan Kandou: Hiroki Suzuki *Ran Uzaki: Mina Fukui *Retsu Fukami: Manpei Takagi *Gou Fukami: Riki Miura *Ken Hisatsu: Sotaro *Speedor: Daisuke Namikawa *Bus-on: Hisao Egawa *Bearrv: Miki Inoue *Birca: Sōichirō Hoshi *Gunpherd: Kenji Hamada *Carrigator: Kyousei Tsukui *Toripter: Shizuka Ishikawa *Takeru: Ryousuke Kaizu *Kenta: Kouichi Kusakari *Akira: Issei Hirota *Haruka: Yuki Nagata *Momoko: Kanako Maeda *Kaoru Shiba: Runa Natsui *Magis: Yousuke Itou *Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao *Sela: Miki Yanagi *Leo (Zyuohger): Shouhei Nanba *Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe *Amu: Haruka Tateishi *Lucky: Takumi Kizu *Kotaro Sakuma: Shota Taguchi *Peter Capaldi: Himself *The Thirteenth Doctor: Jodie Whittaker *Shirou Akebono: Kenji Ohba *Goro Hoshino : Masaru Shishido *Shouhei Yokkaichi: Kunio Masaoka *Yuji Mita: Masashi Goda *Ayumi Aso : Juri Nijou *Momo Maruo: Tamao Sato *Matoi Tatsumi: Ryūichirō Nishioka *Nagare Tatsumi: Kenji Taniguchi *Shou Tatsumi: Atsushi Harada *Daimon Tatsumi: Kenji Shibata *Matsuri Tatsumi: Kayoko Shibata *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada Songs Opening theme *"Heroic Rescue Rangers" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *"Let's Go! Rescuers!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Starting off Stylish!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Dai Silver Hero" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Protectors of Darkness" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Rangers of Shadows" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Neon Spark!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Bright Shine, Neon Lights!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Rescue Robo Themes *"Go! RescueOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Stylish! PawOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Heroic Gattime! RescueKaiser" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Hero Gattime! PawKaiser" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Darkness Robo! Dark RescueOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Fierce Robo! Dark PawOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Neon Gattai! Neon RescueOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Shine Gattai! Neon PawOh!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: 99-Lives *"99-Lives" **Lyrics: 99-Lives **Composition: 99-Lives **Artist: 99-Lives **99-Lives Soundtracks Trivia *The Rescuers and Paw are the first non-anniversary team to use Others Powers. *The Next Dream Sentai is the Semi-Sequel to this one. **Dream Sentai Fully Digital was revived and was change into 21 Sentai Adventures. *There are some unused designs for the Characters: *#The Rescuers: The Rescuers' Designs are base on Rescue Teams, the mission suits are base on spies and use leather instead of the Regular material while the air suits are base on Pilots. However there are Two suits that are never used, these suits didn't make the cut and its the same for the Paw. They are based on Scuba divers and there Super mode is based on Kaizoku. *#The Shadows: The Shadows where intended to scarfs but only Dark has scarf, the same goes to the Shadow Paw. *#The Sixth Ranger: Ryder design was just a reuse from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue before he got his currant design. *If you exclude Rescue Orange, Silver, Cyan and Forest from the main team as well as the other team you get Gorenger. *It is the first series to have two Green Rangers for both teams. *This is the only half Life Action and CGI out of the entire Series. *Despite the Rangers' theme is a emergency response this is not the case, there have been many examples of Diffract themes: **The Show's theme is Tribute and Multi-Season along with Dimension Hopping. **Crimson Paw and Navy Paw are based on Ninjas. **Air Force mode is based on Jetman, while the mission Rangers are based on Go-Busters. **The Dimension Hopping is based on Kamen Rider Decade *This entry has the most Rangers out of every other entry, having 71 Rangers (Rescuers: 15, Rescue Paw: 17, Shadow Rangers: 18, Neon Rangers: 18, 2 Manga Exclusives and 1 Game Exclusive). Should the Rescue Paw be called: Paw (Color here) or (Color here) Paw? Behind of Paw In Front of Paw See Also *파워 레인저스 구조대 (Korean Counter Part) *Rescue Patrol Heroes (European and Danish Dub) Category:Dream Sentai Teams Category:Tardis17